Long-chain dibasic acids, or derivatives thereof, can be used for making a wide variety of novel polymers that have improved properties relative to incumbent polymers made with short-chain dibasic acids. Such polymers can have a variety of desirable properties, such as increased toughness, increased solvent resistance, increased resistance to hydrolysis, and the like. But because long-chain dibasic acids can be especially hydrophobic, it can be difficult to use them in applications where the polymerization may occur in an aqueous environment.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop compounds, compositions, and methods of employing long-chain dibasic acids, or their derivatives, to carry out polymerization reactions in aqueous environments.